Pups Save Thanksgiving
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Everyone in Adventure Bay gathers for the annual Thanksgiving feast. What will everyone be thankful for & who will Elias thank?


**PUPS SAVE THANKSGIVING**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Friday. Elias woke up & got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. As soon as he got there the scent of turkey entered his respiratory system.

"That turkey smells good. I'm guessing that's for the Thanksgiving feast tonight?" asked Elias.

"Yes it is. Everyone in town is making their own dish. We're really lucky to be able to cook the turkeys. That's the best part of Thanksgiving" said Ella.

"It sure is. I feel so honoured to be the chef of turkeys for this year's Thanksgiving" said Ethan.

"Good luck with that. You'll be cooking those things all day just to make enough to feed everyone in town" said Elias.

After finishing breakfast Elias grabbed his bag & waited for the bus. On the way to school he thought about what the feast would be like.

" _This will be the biggest Thanksgiving feast ever. I've never been to 1 this big before. I can't wait to see everyone there"_ thought Elias.

The school day was just like any other. The 1ST 2 periods were just the usual, at recess Elias played with Kelly, throughout the next 2 periods Elias completed his assignments & at lunch he talked about what he was expecting to see at the feast.

"I can't wait for the feast. It's going to be so good. I've never seen a feast as big as this before" said Elias.

"It's quite a tradition here in Adventure Bay. Every year the feast is attended by everyone in town" said Ace.

"It's kind of like a giant banquet. The food is always extravagant" said Carlos.

"My favourite thing about Thanksgiving is the part where we say thank you to everyone for what they've done to help. I love doing that every year" said Danny.

"There's always someone to thank. It doesn't matter who it is or what they've done just expressing our gratitude is what's important" said Katie.

"In Berrygreen Waters there was never a massive feast. Tonight will be a great night for all of us" said Kelly.

"I can't wait. It'll be a lovely evening for everyone in town" said Ryder.

After school finished Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups looked wonderful in their attire for the feast.

"You guys look stunning. Those outfits are quite fancy" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. I'm sure your outfit for tonight will be just as elegant" said Chase.

"I just love Thanksgiving. It's 1 of my favourite holidays" said Marshall.

"It's going to be so good to see everyone tonight. I'm sure everyone will look beautiful" said Rocky.

"I can't wait to eat. That's my favourite part of the feast" said Rubble.

"I hope this Thanksgiving is as good as every other year. I wouldn't want it any other way" said Skye.

"Let's get going. It's just about to start" said Zuma.

After everyone had gotten dressed they all headed to the school gym where the feast was held. The entire gym looked absolutely stunning. The decorations were quite decadent, the feast looked mouth-watering & everything was set up quite eloquently. After everyone arrived & took their seats Mayor Goodway addressed the town.

"Welcome everyone in Adventure Bay to this year's Thanksgiving feast. Before we eat each of us will get the chance to say thank you to their family & friends for the thing's they've done to help. I'll start. Thank you to the PAW Patrol for their services, Thank you to my family for being there for me through everything we've been through & thank you everyone for being lovely residents of this town" said Mayor Goodway.

1 by 1 each of the residents got their chance to say thank you. Eventually it was Elias' turn.

"Thank you Angel for being a great friend & member of the PAW Patrol, Thank you Mom & Dad for being good parents, Thank you Kelly for being the best girlfriend a boy could ever have, Thank you Ryder for being the best friend I could ever have, Thank you PAW Patrol for being the best rescue team in town, Thank you Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie for being good friends, Thank you Jake for being a good role model & Thank you everyone else. All of you have been wonderful ever since I moved here. This town is a place I'm proud to call home. All of you are like family to me & no matter where life takes us all I will always think of you & the great memories we've made together. That's all I have to say" said Elias.

Elias received a standing ovation from the town. It felt good to be able to tell everyone how much of an impact they had on his life. Once everyone finished saying thank you the feast began. The appetisers ranged from soups to finger food, the main course ranged from turkey to salad & dessert ranged from pies to cakes. Every bite was delicious & flavoursome. Elias really enjoyed the evening. After the feast was over everyone headed home. Elias had another weekend of respite with Jake.

"Your speech was really sweet Elias. I'm glad to hear that you feel that way about everyone" said Angel.

"Me too. Even though there have been some difficult times we've had to face I still really enjoy every moment with you" said Everest.

"I feel so honoured to be a role model to you Elias. That makes me feel really good. It means that I'm doing something right to help you & others" said Jake.

"Thanks guys. I would never wish to live anywhere other than here in Adventure Bay. I'm proud to call this town my home & I hope I can live here for the rest of my life" said Elias.

All of them shared a group hug. It was a tender moment for the 4 of them. As Elias got in bed he thought about all the good times he had with everyone.

" _This town really is the best town in the world. Nowhere else can compare to the general feel of happiness & love that this town generates. Adventure Bay isn't perfect but it's still an ideal place to live. I'll always consider this town my home regardless of whether I move away or not. I'll always be a resident of Adventure Bay no matter what"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
